


Art for "Ka Momi O Home (The Journey Home)" by Mythic Rhyvon

by thecookiemomma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: Made a cover for "The Journey Home" by Mythic Rhyvon. The author made an amazing series, and I made a cover.  Enjoy.





	Art for "Ka Momi O Home (The Journey Home)" by Mythic Rhyvon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythicRhyvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicRhyvon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [E Male Paha ʻOe LaʻU?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831375) by [MythicRhyvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicRhyvon/pseuds/MythicRhyvon). 



[ ](https://ibb.co/jCdhGy)


End file.
